Cause I'm Clumsy
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: Hermione is dating Viktor Krum, Ron hate it.new version.


_**Ok, I posted this a couple of days ago, but, I realized that I didn't re-read it before post it, so, nevertheless it had some mistakes. So, I re-moved it. Now I'm re-post it, and I've all so changed a few things. **_

__

_Warnings- _Cursing, and abuse.

This is my first harry Potter ff and also my first story that has to deal with type of subject.

Oh, and this is a song fic, the song is Face Down by Jumpshit Apparatus.

* * *

_**Title: Cause I'm clumsy**_

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Ronald was sitting in the common room waiting for Hermione. He'd seen her sneak out earlier and now he was waiting for her to sneak back in. He didn't like the fact that Hermione was dating Viktor Krum and, Ok, he might be a little jealous but it wasn't even that anymore. Here lately he had this strange feeling that Hermione was hiding something from him.

Creak…

"Hermione." He hissed. She jumped back terrified. " It's me. Ron." He said, trying to easy her worries.

"Blood hell, Ron. What are you doing up so late." She snapped. Ron noticed her voice sounded raspy like she had been crying. He steps closer. "Waiting for you."

Hermione pushed her hair in front of her face as Ron stepped closer. " Well, I don't need a babysitter waiting up for me." She turned away.

It pained him to see her limp away. – **He sees what's going down. **

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Hermione looked in the mirror; her once intelligent brown eyes that were so fully of life are gone. Dull and confused ones have re-placed them. Her face is paled and her skin his buried. And everyone knows why, but she just can't seem to let him go.

What would happen if she told? Frightening thought flooded her mind. who would she tell? Harry? No, he's too busy with Ginny. Ron. Ron would help. Wouldn't he? She question herself.

"Hermione." She flinched at the sound of his voice. " Are you coming?" Viktor yelled threw the bathroom door. "One minute." She pulled out her foundation and eyeliner and applied some much needed tough up's.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said, kissing her cheek. "Cho and Cedric have been waiting for us." This time his voice wasn't so sweet.

"Sorry" She smiled, weakly.

"No, but you will be." He whispers so only she could hear.

The rest of the night went smoothly: Hermione was carefully not to make any mistake.

At the end of the night the couples say their goodnights and went there opposite ways

"What the hell do you think you were doing back there? We were all waiting for you. You make me look like an IDIOT."

"I- I'm Sorry." Hermione flinched back when he raised his hand. He stuck her below the ribs. Hermione stubble backwards, He hit her again and again until her face was down in the dirt.

" Ha, you're a pathetic little bitch." He said, leaving. - **Do you feel better now as she falls****to the ground?**

Hermione was afraid to move, her heart pounded, terrified. Was this how she was going to die? Bruised and broken lying on the ground. - **If you wade around forever you will surely drown **

Hermione knew that she had to wash up and return to the common room before anyone started to worry.

She unbuttoned her blouse carefully not to tough any new or old wounds. She looked at herself in the mirror, all she saw was black and blue and dabs of purple. Where was her pink skin? She wondered.

Hermione turn on the cold water and splash it on her face letting the water drip down along with blood and anguish. Hermione re-button her blouse and put her hair down letting it freely fall over her face, and then walk out of the bathroom and into the common room.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence_

There he was again waiting for her. The fire was dying down, and now he was the last person in the common room, Vicky Frobisher had just gone to bed.

30-mintues went by- Ron was officially worried, he was pacing up and down the room. She had never been this late before, she always made it back by mid-night. Ron red head shot up when he heard footsteps. There she was, but he couldn't see her face. She was hiding it under her hair.

Why hid such beauty. He thought. - **Hey girl you know you drive me crazy**

Ron walked over to her; he stopped an inch away for her face. "Let me see you face." He asked, kindly.

"No, Ron I have to go." she said, her hair still blocking her face. She turned away for him, but this time Ron was ready. He grabs her by the wrist and pulled her back to him. He wasn't going to take in anymore; he was getting the truth tonight. "Let me see you face, Hermione." His voice was stern but caring.

Hermione lifted her head and for the first time in months she looked into his eyes. She'd forgot how bright they were and how warm they made her feel. She heard a grasp out of Ron month and looked down again, ashamed.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes; he had never seen bruises that bad. He wanted to puck. Guilt wash over him. He should have been there, protected her. After all this was his Hermione, his best friend, his first crush, his first and only love.

"What happen?" he demanded, anger radiating off of him.

"I walked into a door." She said looking her feet.

" Really! And then what? walked into again and again." He yelled furies.

" Ronald, honestly, I just walked into a door. " She was getting anger at him for not believing her, but what can she expected she had been lying to him for months, hell, she been lying to herself.

"What about last week with bruise on your arm or the next before that with the bruise on your shoulder. Uh! Maybe I should start walking you to your class so I can protect you from these doors." His face was becoming as red as his hair. -** He sees what's going down.**

"What can I say I'm clumsy." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

" BLOOD HELL, HERMIONE KNOWONES THAT CLUMSY!" She could have sworn his voice shook the room.

"Ron calm down… Please." Hermione begged. She was afraid that someone would wake up because of Ron's yelling and somehow it would get back to Viktor.

Ron took a deep breath, Hermione was right he needed to calm down yelling at her wasn't going to help. Killing Krum would those. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. It- it's just." He looks into her eyes. " You hardly talk to me anymore, and when we do talk you never look me in the eyes." Ron paused. " When the last time you picked up a book, Hermione? I know your grades are dropping, I've talk to your teachers."

"YOU'VE TALK TO MY TEACHERS, RON YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" Hermione screamed.

"I HAD ALL RIGHT." He took another deep breath to calm himself down before talking again. " I was worried about you, you're teachers are worried about you. We just want to help."

"I DON'T NEED YOU'RE HELP, I DON'T NEED ANYONES HELP." She was lying to him again. She needed help she needed _his_ help. Her only hope is that he can read minds.

Her words were telling him one thing, but her eyes were saying another. They were begging for his help. " I know what he does."

"Ron, I told you-" She was cut off.

"I'm not blind, I see what 's going down." He said.

" There nothing going down." Why was she protecting this? Hermione wondered. Why don't she just tell him.

He knew he had to push this; he had to push's this for her, for both of them. " Just admit it, Hermione he hits you, doesn't he!" He was trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, but it wasn't working well, you could hear his voice deepen with anger.

"I-I." She tried to explain, but then a better thought accrued to her. RUN! She was about to turn and bolt when he grabs her wrist. Maybe he read minds? Hermione though.

Ron pulled Hermione close. "You can tell me anything 'Mione. You know that right?" He said, pushing a stray hair out of her face.

Hermione stepped closer engulfing Ron's warmth. " I know." She whispers.

Ron puts his hand in hers. " You don't have to be afraid anymore Hermione. Just tell me does he hit you."

That it Hermione couldn't take it anymore; she was going to him. She had enough of this; enough of the guilt, the pain, the blood, and the lies. She just had enough! " He hits me Ron, a-and I don't know why to do?"-**One day she will tell you that she has had enough its coming round again.**

Hermione collapses into Ron weeping. " SHH, It's okay, everything going to be ok. I'm going to make everything O.k. " He said, rubbing her back.

" What the hell is this!" Viktor anger voice said from the doorway.

Ron felt Hermione body stiffen, he rapped a protective arm around her. " If I were you I'd consider leaving." Ron had no attention of hiding his anger this time.

"Well, I'm not you." Viktor said with a cocky smile.

"Ain't that the truth, I don't hit women." Ron let go of Hermione and walked over to where Viktor was standing."

"Ron, don't do anything stupid." She warned.

Ron didn't answer he just kept walking until he was face to face with Viktor. " Do you feel like a man, when you push her around. Ron said pushing Viktor. " Do you feel better as she falls to the ground? Ron punches Viktor Square in the face Viktor fell back. "Touch her again and I will kill you." He swore.

"You and what army." Viktor said, childish, whipping the blood off his face.

Ron laughed. "Viktor." He hissed. " I have five brother and one best friend how love Hermione very much, so, don't test me." Ron raised his arm again to punch him, but Hermione stop him.

" I thought I said don't do anything stupid." She said.

"I didn't." he said in a what- are – you talking about voice.

"Ron can you wait over there. I need to talk with Viktor." Hermione knew what she had to do.

"But,"

"It's ok, Ron. I have to so this." Ron looked at Hermione before slowly walking to the over side of the room.

Before Viktor could say anything Hermione started speaking. " Viktor, I'm done. This is over."- **She says I finally had enough…**

"But you're my girl." Viktor said.

Hermione swallowed hard. "I'm your girl, really." For some reason she found this very amusing. "Because I though I was punching bag." Viktor didn't find this funny at all and charged at Hermione. She quickly pulled out her wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus." _She screamed. Viktor froze in place. 'If" she said knowing that he can still understand her in this state. " You tough me again, you'll regret it!'

_BAG! _Viktor hit the ground.

Hermione turned sharply and walk over to where Ron was waiting for here.

_One day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._


End file.
